


Not Everybody Celebrates Halloween

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Crossover, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: On Halloween Stuart Bloom receives a late invitation to go to a friend’s Halloween party and he mentions it to his boyfriend Harry at breakfast , not knowing that Harry doesn’t really like Halloween.
Relationships: Stuart Bloom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 32
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	Not Everybody Celebrates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and The Big Bang Theory. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fanfic is unbeta’d so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine.This fanfic was written for the 31 Days of Writing challenge and for the Cast the Dice 2020 event. 
> 
> The prompts I used: A crossover , Hurt/comfort
> 
> I hope I wrote Stuart in character for this. I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

Halloween was a fun holiday for many people , it was the time of the year where people could dress up in interesting or scary costumes , watch scary movies and have an excuse to eat candy. 

For Harry Potter however it was a time for him to pay his respects to his parents because the day of Halloween , the 31st of October , was the night that they had died all those years ago. 

Harry was thirty years old now and he was currently in a relationship with another man who was older than him by about five years. Harry’s boyfriend was a muggle named Stuart Bloom and he was a very socially awkward man who owned and worked at a local comic book store. 

Harry and Stuart had only been dating for several months now so the relationship was still pretty new. 

The morning of Halloween Harry and Stuart were both eating breakfast when Stuart received a text. 

Stuart stopped eating his scrambled eggs to read it. 

Harry looked at Stuart curiously. 

Soon Stuart put down his phone again back in the pocket of his jeans and spoke to Harry. 

“Well.. I’ve just been invited to a party” he said. 

Harry smiled slightly at Stuart , “That’s nice, what’s the occasion?” he asked. 

“Halloween, hmm a bit short notice since Halloween is today. They probably only just remembered to invite me, I’ll have to hurry to put together a costume after work so I can attend the party tonight”

“That sounds fun..” said Harry. Harry frowned slightly and stared down at the eggs on his plate. “Is it really Halloween today Stuart?” he quietly asked. 

Stuart looked at Harry , he checked his phone for a quick moment before giving a slight nod. “Yes, yes it is” 

“Oh..Okay”

A moment of silence then passed between the couple and they continued to eat and drink. 

“Is...Is there something wrong?” Stuart asked Harry. “You seem...sad all of a sudden”

Harry looked to his boyfriend and shook his head while forcing a smile. “Um...No. No I am fine. Everything is fine Stuart”

But despite saying that he was fine Harry gave a sigh and stood up from his seat. “Um , I’m going to go to work now so I’ll see you tonight” 

Harry walked over to Stuart and pressed a kiss to the older man’s lips for a brief moment before he grabbed his work bag and soon left the apartment. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stuart shortly after Harry had left the home that they shared together sat in silence and felt a bit more than confused and concerned. As he sat there he couldn’t help but wonder and worry to himself that he might have said or did something bad to cause his boyfriend to feel sad. 

Did Harry want to go to the party with him? 

Did Harry want to stay home and watch horror movies or tv shows with him as a couple?

Or maybe it was something else entirely? 

Stuart gave a sigh of his own , still somehow thinking that he was the one who was in the wrong. 

Soon he finished his breakfast , brushed his teeth before he grabbed his own work things and left the apartment himself , locking the door behind him. 

During the day at his work at the comic book shop Stuart felt in a low mood,feeling worried for his boyfriend. 

At some point during the day he saw his friends Howard , Leonard , Raj and Sheldon enter his store. He watched them all seperate and look around the shop , checking for new geeky pop culture things that had come in since the last time they had visited and shortly after they had walked over to the comics searching for ones they hadn’t yet bought. 

When Leonard walked to the counter to pay for his comics and anything else he was interested in buying he seemed to notice that Stuart was upset because he asked what was wrong. 

“It’s Harry....I....I...I think I might have upset him this morning. He wasn’t angry but he...He seemed sad when he left for his work. What do I do to fix whatever I did wrong?” Stuart asked in an anxious sort of voice.

“Um...Apologise maybe...” said Leonard.

“Apologise?”

Leonard gave a nod as he was getting out his wallet. “Yeah , even if you didn’t do anything wrong just apologise. You know? Just in case and you could probably try to comfort him a little.” 

“Apologise and comfort him. I...I..I can do that , yeah. Thank you Leonard” 

Leonard soon paid for his purchases and it wasn’t long before the man had left the store with his friends who had also ended up buying some comics. 

After Stuart locked up the store for the day he went home , hoping that Harry had also finished his shift at work. 

Unlocking the front door Stuart put down his work things on the couch before searching in their home for Harry.The man ended up finding Harry in their bedroom , Harry was staring down at a book that he had resting on his lap. 

Concern filled Stuart when he walked closer to Harry and saw that Harry looked sad and had tears going down his face. As he got closer to Harry he quickly realised that the book wasn’t a book at all but a photo album.

“How was work?” asked Harry when Stuart joined Harry on the bed , sitting down upon it. 

“Fine. How was your day at work” said Stuart. 

“Also fine” said Harry. 

Stuart and Harry both were quiet for a moment before Stuart spoke. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I don’t know what I’ve said or done to make you sad this morning..but I..I am sorry”

Harry looked at Stuart in surprise , he frowned at Stuart. “Stuart , I’m not sad because of anything you have said or done” 

Stuart frowned , he moved even closer to Harry and kissed Harry on the forehead gently. 

“Why are you crying then and...and why were you sad in the morning?”

Harry didn’t answer for a moment. 

“It’s the anniversary of my parent’s death today Stuart , they died on Halloween” Harry said after several moments , his voice quiet. “I haven’t celebrated Halloween since I was a kid.” 

“Oh...” said Stuart , now understanding completely. 

Stuart wrapped is arms around Harry in a comforting hug. “I’ll decline the party invitation then and spend the night with you Harry. It was probably a mistake that I was invited anyway.” 

Harry frowned , “I’m sure it wasn’t..” he murmured. “And you can go to it if you want, don’t let me stop you” 

Stuart shook his head though and kissed Harry upon his lips lovingly. “No, I don’t think I will” he said. “I’ll stay at home here with you” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly at this , “Thank you” he murmured before kissing his boyfriend. 

That night Stuart as he promised did stay home so Harry wouldn’t spend the night of his parents murder alone. He was disappointed that he didn’t get to go to the party with his friends but Harry was far more important to him.


End file.
